


Dancing In The Street

by LilyaValkov



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyaValkov/pseuds/LilyaValkov
Summary: Drawing, Bowie and a little of makeup.





	Dancing In The Street

That night, Will goes to Steve’s house.

Like usual, Joyce had the night shift, and since Jonathan wasn’t around for college, the little Byers was under the care of Harrington. Even with 14 years old, Will prefers not been left alone.

Given that no one of his friends was available as for a sleepover, it had to be Steve. Although the young man babysitting him wasn’t strange, Byers still feels like a bother. He says ‘thank you’ and 'sorry’ too much and the other brush it off every time but in a kindly way.

Will likes Steve.

He came to his life as another big brother, but without Jonathan’s overprotective attitude, and a slightly different point of view that was refreshing.

So, yes. Will likes Steve, and that’s why he accepts goes to Harrington’s:

-For a change -the other had said-.

It wasn’t the first time that it was just the two of them, but it seemed. In the Byers’ house, Will stays in his room until Steve calls dinner.  During, they chat a little about Star Wars or meaningless things; at the end, the teenage boy helps Harrington with dishes and then rushes again to his dorm.

Tonight, instead, was different.

The young man ordered pizza and in the meanwhile, sits at the coffee table with the kid and doodle Chewbaccas; asking him for drawing advice. Will complies, and assures Steve that he’ll improve as long as he keeps practicing.

After supper, and once the ThunderCats episode is over, Harrington leads Byers to another room with a record player that catches Will’s attention immediately. He inspects the racks full of vinyl. It was more pop than his brother collection, but David Bowie and Mick Jagger latest single was there, so the boy doesn’t hesitate.

Steve smiles at him playfully when the catchy rhythm starts to play, and just when Jagger’s voice began to resound through the speakers; Harrington does the playback, and the rolling stone’s crazy moves.

Will laughs loudly, but quickly joins him with a jump in the first Bowie’s verse. Soon, they are singing his throats off and dancing around, replaying the song over and over again until Steve needs to pause the record to catch his breath.

Byers holds back a comment, but Harrington knows better and points an accusatory finger at him:

-Your eyes betray you!

He says it without real anger, a little upward curve at the corner of his mouth. Will smiles back and use the break to retrieve to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes go by, and Steve starts to wonder about the little one. He calls for him but doesn’t get a response and an unsettling feeling sets in his chest. Getting up from the couch, the young man walks straight to the toilet, noticing the open door and the clacking of small objects.

-Will?

Harrington gets close to the door frame and releases a long sigh when he finally finds the teen. Over the counter of the sink, uncountable brushes, bright-color shadows, strident blushers and other makeup stuff were on display. Byers turns to look at him with a storm of emotions swirling in his bright eyes: anxiety, embarrassment, longing.

Steve grins with warm and gets the idea.

-You’re right. We must do this properly.

In a blink of an eye, the young man goes and returns with a few magazines, splaying them on the floor, showing photos of Mick Jagger and Ziggy Stardust, the most iconic Bowie’s alter ego.

Will is so stunned that he can only stare.

Harrington gives him a moment to regain composure and went ahead choosing the products that he considered appropriate for the task. He picked a black mascara, black eyeliner pencil and a light blue one, pink shadow, and also pink blusher. Looking at the photo once more, Steve hesitates:

-What do you think we should use for the lightning bolt?

Finally, the boy came out of his daze:

-Red or orange lipstick -shyly, Will takes a tube from the counter-. This one.

Steve nods and puts it next to the rest of the selected makeup.

-Alright! And what about Jagger? He doesn’t use much, but I want some eyeliner myself.

By then, Byers was totally into it. The small smile lingering on his young face revealed it:

-I recall a picture of him with bold eyeliner and a crystal gem at the end, but we can paint it with metallic colored eyeliner.

Steve hums and chooses the pink one, along with a dark shadow and a nude lip pencil. Then, he clapped and rubbed his hands:

-Ready for the transformation? Also, my little friend, you will need a lot of gel and Farrah Fawcett’s spray for this look. 

As a response, Will nodded eagerly.


End file.
